Snow and Hot Cocoa
by tenshi2708
Summary: Kevin lends Edd a hand with shoveling his driveway. The ravinette thanks him with a glass of cocoa and discovers that, on that particular day, Kevin is full of surprises. One shot.


Kevin grunted as he pushed the snow shovel across his driveway. Three inches of snow made for slow progress, but Kevin had promised his dad the driveway would be clear when he got home.

He was almost finished when he heard a garage door opening across the street. He laughed when he looked up and saw Edd in full winter gear waddling to where the snow started at the garage, shovel in hand. Kevin continued to shovel his own drive, but occasionally looked up to see if Edd was making any progress.

When Kevin was finished he couldn't help feeling sorry for Edd and slung the shovel over his shoulder to go see if the dork would accept any help. "I feel like manual labor just isn't your thing," he called out at the end of Edd's drive.

Edd tugged his scarf down from around his mouth, revealing a frown. "Well Kevin I would have to agree, but this must be done before mother and father return home."

"You want me to give you a hand?"

A look of shock passed over Edd's face. "W-why how considerate of you. That would actually be quite helpful, thank you."

Kevin shrugged and began shoveling. "Where are the other dorks at today? I would think that at least Ed would be over here helping you."

Edd sighed. "Well Eddy is away visiting family and Ed is also wrapped up in family affairs at home. Quite understandable considering that the holidays are so quickly approaching."

Kevin nodded and the two continued to work in silence.

Kevin looked up at Edd who had begun to huff. "You alright?"

Edd nodded and untied the scarf from around his neck. "Yes, just stuck somewhere in between too hot and too cold." He stuffed the scarf into his pocket and unzipped his coat.

Kevin chuckled. "I wondered how long you'd last in that ridiculous coat."

Edd turned and glared at Kevin. "My coat keeps me warm."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, but you don't want to work up a sweat. It's always better to dress in layers if you're doing something physical when it's cold out."

Edd smiled. "Oh well thank you for informing me Kevin. I suppose you do have some knowledge in the area because of your extracurricular activities."

"Yeah sure. If you get worn out I can finish."

Edd shook his head. "I can keep going, but thank you."

Even though Edd's pace was much slower than Kevin's, the pair made fairly quick work of the driveway. When they were done the boys stood side by side in the doorway of Edd's garage.

"Would you like to come inside for a cup of hot chocolate?"

Kevin cocked his head and looked at Edd. "Wha- really?"

Edd smiled. "Of course. It's the least I can do to thank you for the help."

"Well uh, alright sure." Kevin leaned his shovel on the wall next to Edd's and took off his boots as the door closed. He waited for Edd to remove his shoes too before following the ravinette inside.

Kevin shed his coat and draped it over a kitchen chair. He sat down and waited for Edd to return from putting his things away.

When Edd reappeared in the kitchen he began rummaging about, retrieving mugs, cocoa mix, a pan, spoon, and milk. Kevin watched as he mixed the cocoa over the stove before dividing it evenly between the two mugs.

Edd held out a mug to Kevin, who took it with a grunt of thanks.

Edd sat down across from Kevin and blew on his hot beverage. Kevin couldn't help but watch with fascination. How had he never noticed the shape of Edd's lips before? The way they curled up when he blew, revealing the gap between his teeth. His lips looked soft. Kevin wondered how they would feel pressed against his own.

Blue eyes flicked up to green. "Is something wrong Kevin?"

"N-no," Kevin felt his face grow warm. "Just uh, lost in thought there for a minute I guess." He quickly took a swig of hot cocoa and averted his eyes.

Once they were finished with their drinks Edd took the mugs to the sink and quickly washed the dishes. Kevin felt compelled to help, so he retrieved the dish towel from the stove handle and dried the dishes, returning them to where he had seen Edd take them from earlier.

Edd beamed. "Why Kevin how thoughtful! I must say you've been full of surprises today."

Kevin shrugged. "It's no big deal." He returned the dish towel to its rightful place and scratched the back of his neck. "So um, I guess I should-"

Edd blurted out, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"What? Well yeah sure I guess. What do you have?"

"Follow me, you can browse our collection."

Kevin followed Edd onto the living room and crouched down next to him in front of the DVD case. Edd began to ramble on about his favorite films but Kevin found himself focusing on Edd's lips again.

"So what do you think?"

Kevin was jolted from his thoughts. "Huh. Oh movie, right. Um what about this one?" He selected the first one that he hadn't seen and prayed it wasn't some dull nature documentary.

Edd beamed. "Oh great choice! I'll put it in and you can grab a seat on the couch."

Kevin relocated to the couch and tried, unsuccessfully, to not stare at Edd's backside as he fiddled with the DVD player.

Edd plopped down next to Kevin and pressed play on the remote. It was agonizing how close Edd was sitting. He was just close enough for Kevin to feel the heat off of his body, but not close enough to _accidentally_ brush up against.

"Hey Edd?"

Edd turned and looked quizzically at Kevin. "Yes Kevin?"

Kevin leaned forward and pressed his lips to Edd's. The kiss was swift, and left Kevin's head reeling when he pulled away.

Edd's face turned scarlet and he covered his cheeks with his hands, utterly speechless.

Kevin scrambled for words. "Aw man, sorry I just couldn't, I mean. Should I go now?" He sheepishly glanced over at the red faced Edd.

Edd swallowed hard. "A-aren't we going to watch the movie?"

Kevin felt his chest swell. "Y-yeah sure." He rubbed the back of his neck and turned his attention to the tv screen. He felt a soft bump and looked at Edd out of the corner of his eye. The ravinette had moved closer, bumped shoulders, and then left a small space between himself and Kevin.

Kevin bumped shoulders with Edd, and closed the small gap between their bodies. Neither boy moved, or made eye contact. As the movie began the pair experimented. Kevin put an arm around Edd's shoulders; Edd rested a hand on Kevin's leg. As they became engrossed in the movie, their contact began to feel more relaxed.

Edd rested his head on Kevin's shoulder, which sent chills down the red-head's spine. "Kevin," Edd said in almost a whisper."

"Yeah?"

"T-this isn't a joke right? I mean this is actually happening, correct?"

Kevin chuckled. "Yeah I guess it is."

"A-are we going to be enemies again after today?"

Kevin leaned his head on top of Edd's. "No. I uh, I don't think so."

Edd gingerly took Kevin's hand into his own and interlaced their fingers. He smiled as Kevin gave a gentle squeeze. "Thank you."

Kevin shifted, pulling Edd's chin up with one hand and gently pressed their lips together again. In that moment he wasn't exactly sure what he was with Edd, but he knew that he liked it.


End file.
